Wild Jutsu
by Miles'Tails'Prowers
Summary: After the battle with Saffron, Ranma is thrown into the Naruto universe. New abilities, large pranks, and the usual chaos. First fanfic. Currently Dead.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

"Person Speaking"

'Person Thinking'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

* * *

><p>At Jusendo:<p>

"_Hiryū__Gyōten__Ha_"

The head of the Dragon Spout was forced to point up, spraying Jusenkyo water all over. Ranma was falling towards the ground, aiming so that he fell through the water. As the geyser touched him, he felt the familiar tingle of his Jusenkyo curse turning him into a her. Putting this out of her mind, she focuses on her awakening fiancé Akane who just returned to her normal state. The two smile to each other as they land, only for Ranma to pass out from the exertion, giving the ambient magic a chance to act. The massive influx rips a hole in space, pulling her through in a flash of golden-red light.

"Ranma!" Everyone screams as they are unable to do anything to prevent it.

"Damn it, Ranma. I was supposed to be the one to beat you!" Ryoga yells as he punches the ground.

"Ranma, you shall forever be placed in the history books as the strongest Amazon warrior." Cologne states in a proud yet mournful tone.

They went home to Japan and held a large funeral service for him. All three of the tribes surrounding Jusenkyo came. The Kunos had to be ejected for the domestic peace. A large horse made of rare metals was used as a gravestone, the final monument to Ranma's accomplishments.

Meanwhile, in the void between dimensions, a powerful being is trying franticly to protect its' host, even at the cost of reinforcing the seal that holds him in. Rapidly searching for a world that they can survive in, it finds a realm that would work. It pulls at the world as hard as it can, causing Ranma's body to disappear in another flash of light.

Outside of Konohagakure:

Two people with masks were currently patrolling the woods around town watching for suspicious activity. That suddenly stopped when a golden-red flash of light fell out of the sky at high speeds. As soon as they saw this, they started running towards the landing spot in a shun-shin.

"What the hell was that, Tora?" The one with the cat mask called out with a distinctly feminine voice.

Tora replied, "I don't know, Neko. Lets hurry up and find out."

"Right." Neko answered haughtily.

As soon as they reached ground zero, they noticed that whatever landed here made a HUGE crater, at least 15 meters wide. In the center of the crater is a small, black-haired boy, about 12-13 years old, with a burning seal mark on his stomach glowing with a soft gold color. His body was covered in injuries head to toe, bruises, cuts, scrapes, and VERY definite burn marks were present.

"What in Kami-sama's name happened to this kid?" Tora said in a shocked tone of voice, filled with disbelieve.

"Don't know. Lets get him to the Konoha Hospital." Neko finished in a hurried tone.

About ten minutes later, a bandaged Ranma was resting in a room of the hospital resting. He had a few IVs sticking into his arm to supply his body with nutrients. However, his consciousness was having it's first trip into the mindscape.

"Where am I?" Ranma called out, hoping for an answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"**OVER****HERE.****"** A large booming voice resounded throughout the cave. Within mere minutes, Ranma found out where the voice came from. He came up to a large gate made out of a silver-like material, seemingly held closed by a strip of paper with the word 'Seal' on it. Behind the gate, however, made him extremely nervous, but not terrified out of his mind as usual. It was a large cat with one tail. The fur was a bright blue with lighting seeming to jump across. **"****Finally,****I****get****to****meet****my****host.****"**

"Who are you, and why am I not scared of you?" Ranma asked with a mix of nervousness, awe, and confusion.

"**You know me as the spirit of your Neko-Ken. As for why you are not afraid of me, it is because the seal that holds me in you has been reinforced, sealing the Neko-Ken. Without the Neko-Ken, you no longer have abject fear to trigger it. In other words, the Neko-Ken is gone."**

"Really?"

"**Yes."**

"FINALLY! By the way, what are you anyway?"

"**A NekoRaiju, though you can just call me Rai. Also, if you need some help, I can lend you some of my power."**

"Um, thanks. I don't know what to say."

"**By the way, I should let you know that you aren't in your home world anymore."**

"…" Ranma blink-blinked at _that_casual comment.

"**heh heh, you're probably wondering what I mean? I mean that when you managed to beat that overgrown bird, the combination of magic in the area ripped a hole in space, throwing you into the void. I managed to find a world that we might be able to survive in, though I don't know much about this realm. Sorry about that."**

"It's okay. I should probably wake up now. How do I get out of here?"

"**Just focus on the real world. See ya."**

"Okay, bye." Ranma finished the conversation and focused. Seconds later, his body disappeared from the mind scape.

Ranma opened his eyes only to be greeted with a white ceiling. As he felt out his body to find injuries, he noticed that he had an IV stuck into his arm. He also noticed that he had lots of bruises and cuts, and several second degree burns. After just laying there for a while, he heard people talking on the other side of the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ranma called out, his throat hurting due to being dry.

"Oh, he's awake. Go get Hokage-sama." A voice sounded through the closed door, sounding only like a whisper."I'll check to see how he is doing."

"Right," replied the second voice. He heard the sound of footsteps going away from him.

Ranma looked towards the door as it opened to reveal a woman in a hospital uniform wearing a head-band with a symbol similar to a leaf.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Thirsty. Could you get me some water by any chance?" He asked, eyes drooping like he was barely concious.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

After a few moments, the woman came back carrying a tray with glasses of water.

"Here you are. Is there anything else you need?"

After drinking the water, Ranma asks the one question that all lost people ask: "Um, where am I?"

"You're in the Shinobi Hospital in Konohagakure. You were found in the forests just outside the village walls," she answered after stifling a giggle.

'Hmm, Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, eh? It seems that Rai was telling the truth. I really am in another world. What to do, what to do?' Ranma thought with varying intrest. Finally he spoke, "Is there any way I could talk to the person in charge of this area?"

"Yes, the Hokage is on his way here right now. He should be able to help you." She answered with a calm air about her, inadvertantly reminding him of Kasumi.

"Thank you."

'Hmm, my body seems to be about 12 years old. Damn, this is a problem.'

After a few minutes of thinking about the situation, an old-looking man wearing a white-brown robe carrying a pipe came in. He was soon followed by a man wearing something like body armor and a dog-like mask. Taking a puff of his pipe, the older one spoke, "Good afternoon. I see that you are recovering well?"

"Well enough. I've had to recover from bigger injuries before. Names' Ranma by the way, Ranma Saotome."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nah, I don't mind. Picked a fight with a demi-god, clipped the birds' wings, and woke up here. That's the short version by the way."

"A demi… God?" Hiruzen queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeh, overgrown bird went psyco. Someone had to bring him down." Ranma commented as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"You don't seem to think that that would be considered _very_weird."

"Eh, when you've had the life I've lived, things like that seem pretty tame."

"That's… interesting. Can you elaborate, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. You might want to sit down for this. It's going to take a while." Ranma stated in a solemn tone. After the two adults sat down, he relayed a somewhat edited version of his life in Nerima. This was something that he was more open about mainly because of the fact that even he could barely believe it. He made sure to inform them of the Neko-ken and the fact that is was now sealed, eliciting a mental _'__finally__'_. By the end of it, Hiruzen's eyes were as wide as they could be without popping out of their sockets. To say they were shocked would be to say that the ocean is big, _Major__Understatement._ After a few minutes of openly gaping at the young martial artist, the Hokage shook himself out of his daze and spoke.

"I… see. Is there anything else that I might need to know about?"

"Let's see, I have a curse that causes me to change into a girl."

This comment caused three raised eyebrows. "How did that happen?"

"Forced to go to a place called Jusenkyo, anyone who falls into the springs there gets cursed to turn into whatever drowned there with the touch of cold water."

"May I see this curse."

"Sure. Just get me some hot and cold water. That's all it takes."

"Of course. Dog, can you go get the water." The Hokage requested from the masked man. The man replied with a deep bow, "Right away, Hokage-Sama."

The two waited while Dog left to get the water. It took about a minute for him to return to the room with the water. He immediately handed the water to the pigtailed boy.

"Thanks. Now, as far as I know, cold water activates the curse," Ranma then punctuated his statement by dousing himself with the cold water, turning him into a her, "and hot water reverses the effect," she finished by dousing herself with the hot water, returning to her male form.

The two adults were left blinking. This went on for a few minutes until Ranma broke the silence, "Um, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I think. Get some rest while I think about this. We'll be back tomorrow." The Hokage spoke with a slight daze.

"'kay. Ja ne." Ranma finished with a yawn. After the adults left, Ranma finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are going to be a few updates to this chapter before the next one comes out. Working on some timetable issues.**

**A/N: Sorry about not posting the second chapter yet. I haven't been able to get time to work on it lately, and a small bit of writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2  Magical Display

I do not own Ranma ½, Naruto or Negima. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto and Ken Akamatsu respectively.

"Person Speaking"

'Person Thinking'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"_**Jutsu Name/ Spell Name"**_

Chapter 2 – Magical Display

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, only to be broken by an ear-piercing scream:<p>

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

Said person was currently running from a squad of Chuunin and Jounin while laughing his half-painted ass off.

"Hahaha, Catch me if you can, you wannabes! You're just jealous 'cause you don't got the guts to do what I do!"

Behind him, you could see that the Hokage Monument was vandalized. Each of the four faces was painted over in grotesque, yet exotic ways. The last face was painted like a geisha.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, a certain black haired teen is waking up from the sunlight on his face. After looking around a few moments to see if yesterday was a dream, he realizes that it actually happened and he was in another world. As he comes to this realization, one thought in particular passes through his head as he barely suppressed a smirk: 'heh, no more fiancée mess.'

After he got out of the hospital bed and stretched, he exited the room and headed to the reception desk. He remembered that the Hokage needed to talk to him today. Once he got there, he asked the receptionist his question.

"Do you know where I need to go if I want to talk to the Hokage?"

"Yes, I do. Just look for the largest tower in the village. That's the Hokage Tower."

"Thank you."

As he walked out of the door, he was met with the bright sun shining directly into his face. He squinted his eyes to make out the tower in the distance. Now that he knew where to go, he started walking at a calm pace, making sure to take in the sights around Konoha. After about five minutes of walking, he was met with the sight of a kid in neon orange clothing running away from a large group of shinobi, at least that's what he thought they were, laughing like he just won the lottery. Noticing the Hokage Monument from the corner of his eye, he was surprised by the vandalism that was currently covering it.

'O…kay, that is weird.' He thought as a massive sweat drop rolled down his head.

"You aren't from around here aren't you?" asked a female sounding voice from behind him.

Turning around, he notices a young girl, about 13-14 years old, wearing what Ranma assumes to be Chinese or Mandarin style clothing with her brown hair tied up in twin buns. She also carried the weapons of a shinobi.

"No, I just got here yesterday. Why?" Ranma asked the girl.

"That happens about every other day. By the way, my name is Tenten. You?" the now named Tenten inquired.

"The name's Ranma, Ranma Saotome. And what do you mean that this happens every other day?"

"Oh, it's just that that particular kid is known to some of the genins as the prankster king. Seriously, he does things that no other person in Konoha could even _think _possible." Tenten said getting a faraway look in her eyes. "I still remember the time he dyed all of the jounins' flak jackets neon orange. How he did that without them noticing, I don't think anyone will ever know."

"Wow. I can't really think of anything to say about that." Ranma concluded. Shaking himself out of his shock, he stated, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Tenten. However, I have a meeting with the Hokage to get to."

"Okay. It was nice to meet you too. Bye." Tenten finished the conversation and walked off.

Continuing his walk, he made sure to take a good look around the village. The two things that stood out most were the Hokage's Tower and the Hokage Monument, which was currently painted over. He was also able to see several people carrying shinobi gear walking around. This confused him at first, but then he sensed the people just outside of visibility. Shrugging in indifference, he walked into the Hokage's Tower.

"Is the Hokage busy right now?", he asked the secretary.

"No, you can go see him." She answered without looking up from her work.

"Thank you."

"Ah, come in, come in, Ranma. How are you today?" the aged Hokage asked with a comforting smile on his face.

"Quite well considering that I nearly got my ass kicked by a phoenix yesterday. By the way, what's with the guys hidin' in the corners of the room?" replied the dark-haired preteen, his face shifting from a cocky grin to an inquisitive look.

"You know that they're there?"

"Yeah. Why, am I not supposed to?"

"Depends, how good are you at sensing chakra?"

"Chakra? What's that?"

At this point, the third person who was visible in the room made his presence known, through an exclamation of his shock. "What? You have never heard of chakra?"

Ranma, who took a quick look at the mysterious third person during his outburst, turned his head back to the Hokage and asked, "Um, who is this?"

"That's Iruka Umino, he's the teacher at the Shinobi Academy." Hiruzen clarified.

Ranma just stood there for a few moments, his face looking completely blank. After he shook himself out of this state, he muttered under his breath "Damn it Rai, you understated it when you said I ended up in a different world." This continued for just a moment with a few choice curses. "Anyways, my name's Ranma Saotome. Now, what's chakra."

After looking at the Hokage questioningly and getting a slight nod, Iruka explains "Chakra is the combination of Mental and Physical energies, and is able to be molded into techniques ranging from illusions to being able to change the very landscape."

"Hmm, by Mental and Physical energies, do you mean Mana and Ki?" Ranma questioned with an interested look on his face.

"Mana and Ki?" the two older shinobi replied at the same time. Even the hidden ANBU couldn't resist raising their eyebrows.

"Mana is, where I'm from, energy formed by the mind and soul through knowledge and experience, whereas Ki is generated by the physical body, and grows as the body does." After a slight pause to think, he continues, "Ki manipulation I have down to a tee, but I'm still experimenting with Mana. Never thought to combine them though."

"If you have never used chakra, how did you sense them?" the aging Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, even if they can hide their chakra as you call it, they have no experience hiding their ki. For example…" trailing off there, he suppresses his ki to the point that it is unable to be sensed. Everyone else in the room, visible or not, had their eyes the size of saucers. 'It's like he's not even there!' they thought in unison. He then released the iron-clad hold he had on his ki.

"Do you think you can give an example of this 'Mana' as you call it?" Iruka questioned hesitantly, as if he didn't want to know the answer, but craved it at the same time.

"Yeah. Um, do you think we could go outside for this? The examples I have are a little destructive."

"Sure, let's just go to one of the training grounds around the village. I think training ground 15 is open." Hiruzen finished with an thoughtful gleam in his eyes. 'Maybe he might be the one to help young Naruto reach his potential.'

After a thirty minute walk to one of the more discreet training grounds, Ranma announces "You may want to stand back a bit. I'm planning on giving you two examples, a low level attack, and one of my higher attacks." Once the two experienced shinobi back away, he turns around getting a small silver ring out of his pocket. Placing it on his right index finger, he chants with a voice soaked in power _**"Equitare de emissaries. Viginti duo spiritus fulgoris, coeuntes inimicum concordant, Sagita Magica, Series Fulgoris!"**_

As soon as he finished his chant, 22 orbs of pure lightning swirled around him and shot forward, tearing the earth on their way to the stone chosen as a target. On contact, the stone was effectively torn to shreds. Ranma turns to look at the two shinobi only to see their eyes as large as 100-yen coins. Chuckling, he states "You two might want to go to the edge of the training ground for this next one. It's going to be _very_ big." Nodding, the other two walk to the edge of the training ground.

Jumping high into the air, the de-aged martial artist calls out at the top of his lungs _**"Equitare de emissaries. **__**Τ**__**ὸ**__** συμβόλαιον διακον**__**ῆ**__**τω μοί, **__**ἡ**__** κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! **__**Ἐ**__**πιγενηθήτω, τα**__**ἰ**__**ώνιον **__**ἔ**__**ρεβος, α**__**ἱ**__**ώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωα**__**ῖ**__**ς τ**__**ὸ**__**ν **__**ἴ**__**σον θάνατον, **__**ὃ**__**ς **__**ἀ**__**ταραξία! Κοσμικ**__**ὴ**__** Καταστροφή!"**_1_** **_As he began the chant, a huge pressure slammed down on the training ground, cracking the earth. A frosty mist started to swirl around him as his voice gained more and more force. When the chant was finished, he swung his hand down, unleashing a torrent of frozen wind toward the ground, forming colossal spires of crystal ice nearly a hundred feet tall. Landing a few feet away from the older two, he speaks solemnly _**"**__**Σπάστε**__**"**_2_****_. Behind him, the monument of crystalline ice shattered into snow dust.

"See why I needed you two to go to the edge of the ground? If my concentration lapsed one bit, I could very well have frozen the entire training ground."

The other two, with their jaws currently on the ground, just nodded dumbly at what they just witnessed.

"But that's not the limit on magic. Those are just the offensive spells. I'm still experimenting with it, so it will take a while to find the limits of magic."

"Ranma, there is something I want to talk to you about. Do you think we can adjourn to my office?" The wise Hokage requested.

"Sure."

"And Iruka, don't you have a class to get to?"

"SHOOT! I GOTTA GO!" Iruka screams as he runs out of the training ground like the hounds of hell are on his heels. Chuckling, the remaining two head back to the tower talking about how the village is run.

A few minutes later, they were finishing up their discussion at the Hokage's office.

"So, you want me to train this Naruto kid, huh? Why?" Ranma inquired with a raised eyebrow, recognizing the tone of manipulation.

"The reason is that most of the Village Council hates Naruto because of the demon sealed inside of him. Many have even tried to assassinate him. If you train him, I can get one over on the council." Hiruzen answered with a grin and an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, sure, why not. It might be fun too. Can you tell him to meet me on top of the monument during the week off after graduation?"

"Sure."

After getting an apartment, he heads out to get some training before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>AN

1. "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!"

2. "Shatter"


End file.
